


Should I Stay or Should I Go

by ActOfCynic



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dancing, Dancing and Singing, Drabble, Drinking, Friendship/Love, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActOfCynic/pseuds/ActOfCynic
Summary: Drunk Bones and Jim dancing in their dorm room to 'Should I Stay or Should I Go' at 2AM.





	Should I Stay or Should I Go

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this fanart of 'Jim and Bones dancing at 2AM to Should I Stay Or Should I Go' by @shimmer-light on Tumblr and needed to write a short drabble on it. I love the idea and this is my interpretation of how it would look like, from McCoy's pov. I hope you'll like it!  
> The fanart: http://shimmer-light.tumblr.com/post/148907271890/i-love-jimkirksapple-s-and-deforrestkelley-s

The heavy guitar sounds throughout the hallwall when I make me way across the lobby to my room. The rumble including the little scream of “wow” gets louder and the room shakes - I can even feel it in my bones. With a deep inhale I press the keys against the palm of my hand, step to the door and recognize the cracked voice of Joe Strummer. Then I press my ear against the wood and when I listen closely I hear him sing along as well, as if the music wasn’t loud enough for his liking. And when I step in he’s pantlessly pounding his feet against the carpet-covered floor playing on air guitar and singing from the top of his lungs. I didn’t even know his lungs had a top. My next thought goes to the seven empty beer cans on the table and his poor judgement. But before I know it he turns to me and sings “If you say that you are mine I’ll be here ‘til the end of time.” right to my face.

I drop my bag on the floor and rub my chin while he continues running across the room (jumps at the bed at one point) before dropping to the floor with orgasmic excitement. “It’s always tease tease tease, you’re happy when I’m on my knees.” He flashes a smile up on me and my raised eyebrows.

It was expectable but I still quiver when he takes my hand, stands up and shakes about, singing along to the nearly-dead speakers. “Well come ooon an’ let me know, should I stay or should I go now?” His face is absolutely serious as he does that, but then cracks a smile, and in the end even laughs when I, to his unsaid request start moving my hips and shoulders to the tune. But then he closes his eyes to focus on his difficult guitar number at which point I grab my bag and try to make a way around him. Unsuccessful attempt, I find out a second later, as he attacks my arms again with complete persuasion and I’m only left to join that goddamn prick in his drunken imitation of The Clash. For a three minute song it lasts forever.

I give up and reach for one of the cans to finish it in a world record time, and turn back to him, my head already moving in a nodding impression. “This indecision's buggin' me” we both sing to each other “If you don't want me, set me free”. He puts on this Labrador-like smile of a happy puppy and starts jumping up and down from thrill. I follow his lead (no pun intended). “Come ooon an’ let me know.” I sing my part as loud as I can. “Should I cool it or should I blow?” He gives me that face when his sincere smile changes into a half smile and for the guitar solo we, completely exhausted, try to breathe it out.

After a while, as the solo is still on without any lyrics, he reaches behind me for more beer and just says “I’ll cool it” with a grim. And as he’s taking the can and putting it to his lips I stop it and grab his fingers still grasping the beer. The lyrics come on again. “Should I stay or should I go now?” I sing, to which he replies “If I go there will be trouble.” with a risky shake of his head. At this point he’s walking towards me and I walk backwards from him. We’re still both holding the almost-empty can of beer as the lyrics go by. “And if I stay there will be double.” sounds around us.

“So you gotta let me know.” He whispers but I can hear it louder than the speakers now, as he’s getting closer to my face while I still try to escape further from him. “Should I stay or should I go.” Resonantly sounds the last thing I hear before falling on my back into the blankets of my bed.


End file.
